


Down into, PERIOD.

by TheSilverEmpress



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverEmpress/pseuds/TheSilverEmpress
Summary: Two adventurers found a portal in the middle of the woods, when they entered, the whole world turns bright. Magic does exist! what mythical creatures will they find? And what dangers lurk in the shadows...





	Down into, PERIOD.

Galen always had a fairly normal life, she woke up, fed her dog Graze, went out exploring with her girlfriend, Hawke, but one day that all changed. “EEP wh-what’s THAT!?!” Hawke screamed. Galen turned her head to a large stone ring, it was glowing with a strange orange film, and also had many carved inscriptions on the stone. Galen inspected it for a mere second before running into the glowing orange film, and dragging Hawke with her. “Wh- AHH!” Was all Hawke could say before the ring swallowed her up

 

Hawke rubbed her eyes looking around the seemingly new world. “What the...” Galen stared in awe at the sights before her, she could even see a flock of... HORSES? Hawke couldn’t believe her eyes. Galen was greedily eyeing a jackalope nearby. “Galen, where the hell are we...” Hawke choked at the sight of something moving in the bushes. “Cmon!” Galen smiled. “Unless your scared...” Galen teased, as Hawke ran to her girlfriend. “No! No I’m coming.” Hawke smiled. “Galen.” Hawke said seriously. “Yesss?” Galen mocked, now walking backwards. “Where. Are. We.” Hawke frowned, as Galen smiled viciously. “Where in the world were unicorns poop out slime, and the most popular game in stepping in shit.” Galen laughed and ran forward. “Look, Galen I know your having fun but I need you to be serious right now, we are in an unfamiliar world with strange sights and sounds all around us, and I’m pretty sure something is watching us...” Galen laughed and ran on. Hawke growled and ran after her. “Get back here!” Hawke screeched, as Galen turned around. “Nah nah nah nah nah!” She smiled and ran on going faster and faster until she smacked right into someone. “Oof!” She fell back, looking up to the person she hit. He had stumbled a few feet forward. “Pardon me, are you alright young miss?” He held out his hand for Galen, that’s when she got a good look at him, he was wearing a blue-green robe, with a white undershirt, along with a small hat on his head. And that’s when Galen screamed, for he had two flicking brown ears and a brown-ish blue tail. “I’m sorry, did I scare you? Farren is my name, it’s nice to meet you small human.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first original work! See ya later my silver princes/princesses!


End file.
